


Sea Creature

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut, mermaid au, merman au, merman smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brownham Merman AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew had done this a few times before, swimming under the fishing boat that wondered into his territory. Although this boat was old and small it was also in perfect repair, only on the very bottom did it have the barnacles that Matthew so enjoyed against his belly. Humans hardly came to his island or the bay that scooped into it anymore; they knew that too many of them never returned. 

Even though Matthew was told not to, he sometimes swam to where the humans lived; hiding under the docks and listening to them speak of curses in the waters. He was curious to see them walk on the land, using their two awkward limbs. 

He was considered a healer to his own people, the sticky saliva giving him freedom. Matthew never had to stay with the other merfolk; he could come as go as he wished, so this island had become his own. There were wonderful stone caves all under it, where he could sleep in peace and bring the items he collected over the years. 

The few humans that came close he took care of. He did not want an intrusion in his privacy. After cutting the nets he often sung the fishermen into the water, keeping them there until their strength gave out. Only when they sunk under the water would they become food for the creatures that they had tried to kill. 

His curiosity led him to sometimes steal their shirts in attempts to try and wear himself, or look at their faces when they could no longer harm him, but he did not enjoy touching them when they were lifeless. Matthew would swim them out of his cove, so he would not have to look at them again.

The net this time was small, and there was few fish in it. When he slit it the fish escaped with ease and he moved to the side of the boat, peeking over the ledge to look at the fisherman. The fishes lives were his to give and take, if he allowed someone to take them now it would only welcome others who were looking for money.

He had a much softer face than the people who normally came out, his skin still pale despite his time in the sun. It was no match for the pale shine of his own, but he did look almost as if he was a merman himself. Upon further inspection Matthew saw that there was no crew, he worked alone, it made sense for the small size of the boat. 

It also allowed Matthew to watch him, see how he looked at something soft, flipping through it slowly. Matthew had never seen anything like it and wished to touch it himself. He kept watching when he checked the nets and started to pull them up. 

Matthew had heard curses before, but the man swore softly his voice holding none of the venom he was used to hearing. The delicate fingers felt over the slit Matthew had made before he seated himself and started mending them on the spot. 

The hands worked quickly and in no time the net was cast again. 

It was then that he saw that he had caught the fisherman’s eyes. 

“Hello? Is someone there?”

Matthew dipped under the water, his heart beating quickly as he stayed out of sight. He played this way for hours, watching the fisherman and hiding for a while when he was almost caught.

He found himself enjoying the playful game and he found that he did not want the fisherman to go hungry. Matthew only slit the net enough to work each fish out. Matthew didn’t know much of the lives of humans, but he knew they sold the big ones. He would not give the fisherman anything he could sell, but Matthew would make sure he had enough. Once the fish were out he swam through the water, replacing them with stocks of seaweed. Matthew worked hard to find his favourite ones, the ones with the stronger taste of the sea. He left only a few small fish in the net, the tasty kind that he himself would eat in a slice of his sharp teeth. 

After Matthew had left his gifts he found himself excited to see the fisherman’s face light up in joy so he circled the boat, keeping his eyes glued to the fisherman the whole time. It felt like eternity before the fisherman started to pull them up, his grip steady as it pulled the net onto the deck.

As Matthew watched the fisherman take in the array of gifts he could not help but think that he always thought that the merfolk were the ones who were supposed to enchant. Matthew felt a flutter in his belly at watching this strange human; he wanted to watch him more.

It was only when the human looked disappointed in his gifts, picking each stock of seaweed out of the nets and tossing them back in the water and only keeping the few small fish, that his excitement died. 

Matthew tried not to feel hurt as he collected the discarded seaweed and brought it back to his cave. He didn’t leave the darkness of the water for the rest of the day, his hands running over his stolen shirts, thinking about what it would be like to be trapped in them every day.


	2. Chapter 2

Will felt hopeless as he cast his drift net, the day before had hardly provided enough to eat for dinner and he could no longer afford the cost of a license to fish where the other boats went. This was the only place he knew he could go; no one would check for a license here, there were too many rumours about this area. 

He could understand why they started, he felt as if he was being watched the whole day before, and the cuts in his net seemed like they were made with a knife. At a few points Will’s eyes had even tricked him into thinking that there was someone in the water. 

As his stomach growled Will hoped that today would be better. 

He picked up his book, and started reading, trying to ignore the pain in his belly. Will was only able to half concentrate, his eyes wondering to his net, hoping to find something. There was a small tug and he couldn’t resist looking. For a moment he thought he saw a person down in the water, and he felt a shot on panic. His net had hooked a dead body. 

Will’s hands were trembling he grabbed the net and tugged. It was then that the face looked up at him. He dropped the net and fell back on his boat as he stumbled. There had been someone watching. 

He waited until he thought he heard them surface. 

“Who’s there?” 

Will tried to keep his voice calm. There was no response, but the silence felt dangerous. He waited a little longer before trying to pull up the net. There was only a few fish that would be sellable, but hunger would win out long before they ever got that far. 

He placed them carefully in one of the barrels on deck, makeshift livewells, before shutting it up and wondering if he should just go home. The person had disappeared and he could see no one swimming away. Cold sweat rolled down his back at the thought of the curses. He had to tell himself again that there was nothing to it and he could not afford to go back yet.

Will walked around the boat, making sure that there was no one around. He looked deep into the water and felt a little relief when there was no ghost face looking up at him. 

He cast the net and sat back, but this time he could not look at his book again. There was anxiety humming through him for the rest of the day and when he pulled up his nets up his back was aching.

There was almost nothing there again, only the seaweed and small fish. It would be enough that he could tide himself over with the small fish and maybe make some change on the larger fish he had caught. 

He started to toss the seaweed overboard, working his nets clean again. There were small cuts in the net, but other than that it was hardly damaged. He supposed he was lucky, the day before had taken most of the material he had for mending.

Only once he finished fixing it did he start to prepare for the trip back. There was a wet noise behind him and he turned around. The face he had seen under the water was tossing the seaweed back into the boat.

He looked less like a ghost out of water, his skin was pale but it was covered in freckles. Will wondered if he lived on the island. He didn’t understand why he was putting the waste back on his deck.

The man looked at him, his shirt didn’t fit right, sagging on his shoulders and it had gained a green tint to it that it looked like it had been left in the water too long. 

“Why were you touching my nets?”

The man swallowed, his hands tight on the edge of the boat. His eyes blinked slowly, his head tilting to the side.

“This is my area, I gave you enough to eat, but I will not encourage you to come back here to take my fish.”

Will’s shoulders squared in defiance. 

“I know that no one owns this island, it’s why I come here. I have as much of a right to the fish as you. I need it to make a living.”

The man let go of the side of the boat and his movements were too quick as he circled the boat and came back again, it seemed to be a nervous movement. It only added to Will’s own anxiety.

“This is my area.” 

He repeated a hint of distress in his voice; Will noticed a slight lisp as he said it. 

“I think there is more than enough for both of us.”

The man’s cheeks puffed up before his mouth opened. The song that came out soothed him to the depth of his soul; it reminded him of the warmth of a summer’s day, the sound of the water on the rocks. It brought to mind the feeling of another person’s arms around him and the taste of a lovers sweat. 

When the song stopped Will didn’t even remember moving forward, but his body was almost over the edge of his boat, his toes dangling in the water. He had been moving towards the man in the water, and it had been beyond his control. 

Will couldn’t bring up the fear in himself, his toes wiggling in the free water. He watched the man dive under the water and the ripples it made. It was almost like a nervous habit, and when he surfaced again the dread started to fill his belly at his earlier steps. Will pulled himself back into the boat, this time seating himself far from the edge. 

He didn’t know if the fish was worth it. Will didn’t even take throw the seaweed back over, too nervous to get near the edge again.


	3. Chapter 3

It took two days for the fisherman to come back. Matthew had regretted chasing him away; he had missed his strange features and the how he sometimes hummed to himself while he was reading. Matthew could hardly remember what filled his days before the fisherman. On the first day of his return Matthew had filled his nets with large fish in hopes of forgiveness. 

They had been so heavy with fish that he could hardly pull them onto his boat. 

Matthew felt like it worked, the fisherman came back again the next day again. He kept his nets full over the next week, but when it attracted another boat he felt agitated. Matthew didn’t want more people in his area, he allowed the one to stay and he could not allow more before it started to disturb the waters. Matthew had no wishes to spend his days hiding from multiple humans.

When there was one there was always more, but he wanted his pale fisherman to stay. There was only one thing he could do. 

He sang the other men into the water, both the strangers and his fisherman came beyond their control. Matthew could not pick for his song to just affect the strangers and his fisherman struggled in the water, not able to swim very well. Matthew knew he would not outlast the strangers so he took him in his arms. 

When Matthew sang to him of his affection the fisherman was deep under his spell, holding onto him tight and pressing kisses against the skin he could reach. It felt so good to have his lips against his skin, and Matthew enjoyed the time his fisherman spent in his arms. 

A while after the stranger could no longer stay above water did he regretfully bring his fisherman to his boat, putting him on board and only stopping his song right before disappearing under water. 

Their last conversation had not gone well; he did not want to try again so soon.

Instead he decided to clean the bay, first cutting the net and bringing it back to his cave. He had made a nest of it in the above water part, sometimes he would layout of water wondering if that was how the humans slept. 

Only after that did he start toeing the larger boat. It was not easy.

He pulled the anchor to drag the empty boat away from his island. No boat could last long on the back side of his island where the waves crashed against the cliff. Above the water there would be no evidence of it having ever been in his water.

Later he could pick through the wreckage, looking for things that held his interest. Matthew already held a large collection of objects whose uses were far beyond his comprehension. 

The whole process was exhausting; his body was tired from toeing the boat. The strong muscle that covered his body was put to use each time he had to do this, but it the gone from his sight and this time he was able to rest just under the surface and watch his fisherman. 

Matthew had to repeat the process a few times over the cycle of the moon, when other boats showed up. Each time he held his fisherman to his body and feeling the warmth of his touch and the feeling of his hands. He refused to take advantage of the touches further while he was dazed, but that didn’t mean that Matthew didn’t enjoy them. 

At night in his cave he relived those touches in his mind. It helped get him through the few days when the fisherman took the day off. Each time he worried that he would not come back.

It was then that he decided it was most important to start talking to him again. To make sure that Matthew would not be left alone. 

This time he came to the edge of his boat, pulling himself up high enough that his face peeked over the edge. 

“Hello.”

The fisherman jumped; twisting around at such a speed he tottered trying to catch his step again.

“You’re back.”

He could almost taste the fear in the fisherman, but Matthew was unsure of how to calm him. He did not fully understand the human expressions. They showed teeth for happiness instead of in anger. Matthew didn’t want to risk getting it wrong. 

“You are always welcome here; you don’t have to leave again.”

There was a huff of laughter, as if he could not get together the energy to give the full sound.

“I won’t be here much longer; I almost have enough to buy a licence.”

The words didn’t really make sense, but he understood the first part and he did not want to lose him.

Matthew let go and circled the boat as he thought it through. He was unsure how many times he went around before he found what he wanted to say. A change of topic was safe.

“What is your name?”

“Will, and you?”

Will said it like a challenge, but Matthew didn’t falter in his excitement of having their first successful conversation.

“Matthew.”

“What are you doing here? It’s not safe Matthew.”

Matthew was immediately amused, and this time his circle around the boat was more relaxed. 

“It’s always safe when I’m here.”

Will didn’t look reassured, but Matthew didn’t mind, he would keep trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of myths say that merfolk have short memories, I felt like that was really cute because it would keep Matthew's obsession with Will fresh.


	4. Chapter 4

There was time missing from his days, large spaces where he did not know what happened. All he knew is that he remembered the feeling of joy and of not being alone. The only evidence left to Will was that his clothing was soaked, and he was achingly hard. Any other boat that came seemed to leave soon after the blank spaces in his memory, and he never saw them back again.

It left him feeling uneasy, there was a sickness in his belly over the last time, but his net was always filled and he needed the money that the fish could give him. Just a little longer and he would be able to buy a proper licence and he would never have to come back again. 

The person who visited the side of his boat only added to the eerie feeling at first. Their conversations were strange but pleasant. It was like he didn’t always understand some basic words that should be easy. In the end it just added an innocent charm to him and Will had slowly gotten used to Matthew. Now he felt like his presence was part of the island. He never left the water and Matthew both came and left out of nowhere. There was never a trace of him left behind. 

Will was still looked forward to leaving, though he would like to visit from time to time. He never really had friends; his life has been too busy. There may have been something wrong with the place but at the same time his stomach was always full and he slept better than he had in a long time. 

Especially on the days when time was missing from his memory. 

The last month had had a lot of those, and he wondered if it was just being around the island that caused them, or if it was something worse. Will no longer felt like the rumours were just tales, things were too strange here. 

It was almost not a surprise when he returned to find people waiting for him. Nothing seemed too farfetched anymore. He recognised the dock owner even though the man hardly ever came down here. The only times Will had seen him was when he had come late to collect the fees from the license clerk. 

Will purposely took a while to get his boat alongside the dock; he knew there could be no good reason for them to be there.

“To what do I owe this honour?”

Will said mockingly, feet firmly planted in his own boat. He didn’t want trouble, but he never could fully help his smart mouth when he was afraid. 

“Just dropping by to see your haul.” 

“Not much to see.” 

Will tried to remain calm, he knew that his barrels were full and there was no hiding it. 

“It is amazing how you are the only one who returns from storm hook, I began to see there was a correlation. The days that another boat went out with you, you always had fuller nets. ” 

“I haven’t noticed, I am normally too busy to watch for other people.”

“Is that how you did it Will? You murder the fisherman who actually purchase licenses and take their catch?”

There was a shiver down his spine, and he realised just how dangerous it had become.

“I’ve never hurt anyone.”

The words sounded ridicules and childish, but honest. He hoped that the honesty would be enough. If he was convicted of murder he would be hung. He 

“You kill anyone who I send to the island, and then you think you can tie at my dock and not pay for a licence? Do you know what we do with murderers?”

He didn’t even see the knife until he felt the searing pain of it entering him. 

Will stumbled back, his hand desperately gripping on the wound. A delicately shodden foot pushed on frame, and he stayed down, hoping that he could avoid further injury. 

Will’s world felt sharp, the pain radiating from his gut feeling hot. It felt like the wound stole his breath from his, the pain making everything seem so much more difficult. His hands were warming as blood seeped from the wound; it felt surreal watching as his life leaked out of him. 

“If you survive, you better not come back, or I will finish the job.”

He could feel his boat drifting and he hoped that he could make it to somewhere safe before he passed out from the blood loss or pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Will’s boat was in his bay, it was here early. Matthew circled under the boat, he knew every line of the underside of it now. It was an extension of Will, and so it was important to him as well.

He spent a little time rubbing his underbelly on the bottom before coming up to the side. Matthew had become braver; they talked to each other almost every morning now. Will had once even invited him onto the boat, though there was no way that Matthew would be able, but the offer alone had filled him with delight. 

The afternoons Matthew would spend watching Will and allowing Will to have some time alone. 

Matthew enjoyed the routine, and when he finished on the underside he pulled himself up on the side. There was a strange smell in the air and Will was laying in the middle of the boat, it looked like he was asleep.

“Hello.”

There was no answer, even after he called it a second time much louder. 

He circled the boat, looking from different angles to try and see what was wrong. It was only when he tasted the blood in the water that he noticed the dark spot on the deck. 

When he called Will’s name and received no answer he gripped on the edge, hauling himself over. There was a painful moment as a bit of skin and scales were stripped from his tail followed by a dizzying fall as the weight of it sent him tumbling over. It was uncomfortable enough being completely out of the water, without the burn of the wound.

It didn’t take long to get his baring again and he dragged himself close. 

Matthew wasn’t sure if he could heal a human, but he desperately wanted to try. He rolled Will onto his back, it was only than that he could really see the wound over his stomach. 

He could smell the stink on his intestines being ruptured, but he had fixed worse. He just needed to get him into the water for it to be manageable.

Matthew started by using his tongue and saliva to clean and close the hole in Will’s bowels. Matthew’s tongue tasting bitter and foul as it slowly stuck together. The wound was bleeding slowly, but it still took time to move him to the edge of the boat. Matthew’s body was slow on land and he had to drag the two of them across the deck. His own tail was leaving a matching trail of blood, and Matthew didn’t dare to allow himself to pause though. He had no clue how much blood a human could lose, and stopping to care for himself was a risk he was unwilling to take. He needed the water to wash out anything that could cause an infection so that he could seal it. 

Matthew paused to prepare himself to the next part, he was going to have to be quick. Matthew knew well that humans couldn’t breathe in the water and Will was in no shape to swim. 

After calming his mind Matthew gripped Will by his clothing and heaved him over the edge. He then took a second trip himself, carefully aiming his body away from Will so that he did not knock into his already torn body. 

There was more pain as he lost a few more scales, and then the sting of the water as he dived under.

With one powerful move of his tail he managed to break the air and collect Will in his arms. 

The swim back to his cave was slow as he kept Will’s head above water, and his other hand making sure none of his innards escaped. He was glad Will was not conscious because he could imagine the water cleaning him out would not be a pleasant feeling. 

He had to drag Will under to pull him through the entrance of the cave, but he surfaced as quickly as he could. Will sputtered and starting to wake, letting out a moan of pain. It was a good sign. 

Matthew got him up on the ledge beside the nest of fishing line so that Will laid within reach of his mouth. He slowly went to work on the wound, cleaning it with tongue and closing it with sticky saliva milked from his glad. Later would find the best seaweed to make a proper paste to put over it and draw out any infection that might happen while it heals. 

He wasn’t sure how to care for a human, but he would do all he could for Will and just have to hope for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Will was in and out of sleep most of the time; he didn’t really know how much time had passed. When he was awake he hardly saw any light, only a little managed to filter down through a small hole in the top of the cave. It was the only way that he knew time even passed. Sometimes he felt something pressed between his lips, or the ache in his side as the dressing were changed, but he was alive and he was willing to cling to that. 

This time he felt dazed when he woke, but it was less than any other time. He could actually concentrate on the chill in his fingers despite the strange arousal he felt. It was similar to the feeling he got after his blackouts. Will felt slightly cold but the pain he remembered when he passed out on his boat was gone. There was an ache over his stomach, but as he carefully moved up on his elbows to look around the pain didn’t worsen. 

There was no exit, only the hole in the roof and water. 

Covered up to his shoulders Will saw the face that had so startled him a month ago. His breath caught in fear, but he forced himself to relax. This must have been who helped him, and who had been caring for him. 

He was in the water, but this time lacked the oversized shirts he normally wore. 

Will tried to recall his name, they spoke so many time in resents days. 

“Matthew?”

The light around him was dim, but Matthew’s expression was odd. He pulled his lips back as if he was showing Will his sharp teeth. Will wasn’t sure if it was some sort of a threat. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

He felt weak, and sore, but from the last memory that was clear he felt much better. If not hungry.

“I think so.”

Matthew closed his lips and reached out of the water, holding onto the ledge. 

Will could see just how well muscled he was, but it was the first time he could see the slight webbing between his fingers. He wondered if that was why he was hiding out here, because there was something wrong with him. 

“I wasn’t sure that I could help you when I found you.” 

Things were slowly coming back to him. Will remembered lying on the deck of his boat, trying not to move or do anything that would cause him to lose more blood. 

“What about my boat?”

Matthew’s eyes widened, but Will found he couldn’t really read the strange expressions on his face. 

“I saved it; I brought it into the cove and tied it in high tide. It’s been on shore.”

Will relaxed back onto the bed. It then that he really looked at what was under him, but it wasn’t until he touched it that he knew it was nets. It was a mass of nets. 

“Where am I?”

The man moved back into the water and moved from side to side in the part he was able. Will felt like it was how Matthew showed excitement. 

“This is my home.”

He came back to the ledge, showing his sharp teeth again. 

Will looked around a second time; there was nothing else there other than a few shirts in a sloppy pile and a few sharp knives. There were a few more items that were half hidden under the shirts but the room was bare.

He was on the only thing that could have been a bed, and there was no way that Matthew could have shared it. Matthew must have slept on the hard rock beside him. Will felt a little guilt then, Matthew was in a worse situation than he had ever been, no wonder he had been so protective over the waters, it was the only thing he had. 

“Thank you, for everything.”

Will hesitated to ask for food, but his stomach asked for him, rumbling. 

Matthew must have noticed, because he tilted his head again.

“Do you need to eat? I can bring you something.”

“Please.”

Will watched him slip out of sight under the water, and guessed that was the entrance to the cave. 

Once he was sure he was alone he pulled up his shirt and looked at his wound. The dark lighting didn’t allow him to see much colour, but there was a paste on it. When he touched it it felt moist, and he pushed it back just enough to see part of the wound. It was tender and just moving the paste gave him back the ache he remembered. The skin seemed almost sealed to itself though, and his gentle poking did not open it. 

He felt over it further, seeing just how well Matthew had been taken care of in the last few days. Even with so few things the other man had shared what he had and worked hard to heal Will. 

The head popped out of water faster than he expected and he was caught with his fingers in the paste. Will froze when he saw the still moving fish caught between teeth. 

Matthew swam to the ledge and hooked his elbows over it, grabbing the tail and taking it out of his mouth. 

“Will this be enough?”

Will looked at the offered fish and the way it struggled in Matthew’s hand. 

“It’s alive.”

Matthew tilted his head and brought it to his mouth, biting off the head in one sharp snap of his teeth. Even hungry it turned his stomach to watch Matthew chew the part he had bitten off. Only then did he hold out his arm and offer the fish once more. 

Will took it despite the site of Matthew chewing bone and all, he had eaten uncooked fish on his worst days, and Matthew must have been through a lot of those. Will didn’t feel like he had the right to ask for more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaids are known for having short memories, so I thought it would be fitting for Matthew’s world to have changed to sort of revolve around Will in the last two months since he had seen him. To Matthew it would seem like he has known him forever.
> 
> Also since there is really not that much about mermaid reproduction I decided that for this fic it is like seahorse reproduction. You don’t want to know how much fish reproduction I read about before deciding this. 
> 
> Sometimes research is weird.

Matthew could see that Will was still weak, he often had trouble sitting up for any amount of time and he tired quickly when he did. It was also taking him much longer than Matthew expected for him to heal. It had taken him almost a full week before he seemed fully conscious. 

Not that Matthew didn’t enjoy watching him sleep. The way the human slept was very unusual and he had never seen one sleep before. Will jerked and twitched in his sleep like he was awake. There was even times when he spoke aloud. 

It was interesting, even if the words didn’t always make sense. 

The first day of him being away was strange, Matthew had tried to copy his expressions to calm him, but he only seemed intimidated by the show of teeth. 

He had been able to eat on his own, which Matthew hadn’t been sure he would have. He had only been giving him small bites of pre-chewed seaweed and fish up until that point. Matthew had remembered doing that for his own children a long time ago, or at least it felt like a long time now that he had met Will. 

At first he wasn’t even sure he was awake now, at least not until he heard the long sigh. 

“Do you need anything?”

Will wrapped his arms around himself, and turned to look at him. It felt good to have his attention after what felt like an eternity of hiding from him. He fluttered in the water in return. 

“I’m a little cold.”

Will rolled onto his side in the nets so that he did not have to turn his head. Matthew could see how slowly he moved, he was careful of his stomach as if it was still giving him pain.

Matthew wasn’t sure what to do about that. He hardly ever felt cold in the waters, and when he was he would just swim to warm up. 

Matthew was still thinking it over when Will continued. 

“Is there a way you could get the blanket from my boat in here without getting it wet?” 

That was easy for him to answer, it would take him ages to drag his body to the cliff above and even then he would not be sure if he would stuff whatever that was down through the hole.

“No.” 

Will let out a long sigh and started pulling on the edge of the net so that part of it covered him. 

“Never mind then.”

Will waited for two beats before speaking again. 

“What about body heat? I don’t mind sharing.”

Matthew dipped under the water, he knew that he was not supposed to show himself to humans, or at least not fully. Except he really wanted to lie beside the human and feel his warm body as he rested. 

He stayed under while he thought it over and if he could hide his tail maybe he could drag his body beside him. Then Matthew would only need to find something to cover it. 

Once he was decided Matthew swam to the other side of the island where he had left the boats to be dashed against the stones. He was sure there would be something in the wreckage that could hide his lower half from sight. 

Time passed as he dragged the planks from the ships away and he looked to find what could be useful. There were a few large pieces of cloth that Matthew picked out. He planned to tie them around his waist, by the time he got back he made sure to catch another fish, Will would be hungry again. 

This one he killed quickly, since Will did not seem to like seeing it alive. The going was slow as the cloth caught on rocks, but by the time he got back he was already trembling with excitement. 

Matthew broke through the water and showed Will his teeth again to share his feeling. He had seen the humans do it enough to understand the meaning. 

“I’m sorry.”

Will spoke as soon as he saw him, and Matthew held out the fish, wanting him to take it so that he could tie the cloth around his waist and join him. 

Will seemed tentative as he took the fish, but hunger won out and he grasped it in both hands. 

“Why are you sorry?”

“You left, I must have offended you.”

Mathew didn’t understand the logic, but he shook his head and started to concentrate on the cloth. As it became better wrapped around him swimming because difficult and he actually had to grasp at the ledge as he finished with the last few knots. 

Will was already eating, today with a little more fervor than the day before. He was almost finished with the parts he ate, Matthew noticed how picky he was, always gutting and boning it before eating. 

Matthew had to shift his sight, slowly pulling himself out of the water and onto the ledge. It was difficult without the use of his tail, but he took it slowly until he was laid out on the rock. 

It was only when he was out of the water in the mess of cloth that Will really started to look at him. He didn’t stop eating, but as Matthew dragged his body over to the nets Will quickly took the last few bites. 

“Are you alright? Do you need help?”

Matthew shook his head; Will wouldn’t be of much use until he healed. 

“I am fine, I’m useless on land.” 

Matthew laughed as he managed to pull himself the last of the way so that as he lowered his body he was pressed against Will’s side. 

“You’re freezing.” 

Will gasped out. 

He didn’t try to pull away though; he seemed distracted by looking at the cloth tied around his waist. 

“Is that a blanket?”

Matthew touched the wet cloth; he wasn’t clear on the name, so he nodded in agreement. 

“Can… Can we use it? I think if we share out body heat, even wet it will be better than nothing.” 

Although he had two wrapped around him he worried that taking one off could expose him, but he wanted to please Will as much as he could. Matthew sat up without much effort, picking at the knots he had tied. He wasn’t sure how well humans could see in the dark so he was careful to make sure he was never exposed. When it came off he gave a powerful slap of his tail to move off it so that he could free it. Matthew pulled it over both of them, and he as he brought it over Will he could feel him shivering against his side. 

Having Will next to him reminded him of how Will used to hold him when he sang him into the water. Without thinking he started to hum, slowly moving into a soft song. Like so many times before Will wrapped his arm over him, but he was not strong, so Matthew used his song to lead Will into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maosquare on tumblr did wonderful art for this story! 
> 
> http://maosquare.tumblr.com/post/95469401240/bloodisinthewater-sea-creature-mermaid-matthew

Since he could remember it had been around a week, those were only the days that he counted. He had gotten used to being in the little cave. The last few days he had tried sitting up and walking, it surprised him how fast it was healing. Although it pulled and ached sometimes, he had seen men die from less and was glad that he had been found when he was. 

His days were mostly spent resting under the blanket although it was damp and always got wet when Matthew joined him it was much better than without it. When he woke Matthew would bring him food, it was never cooked, but he was starting to get used to the texture of raw fish and seaweed. The only thing he really missed was the sun in more than filtered rays. 

He was only thankful that there was a spring at the back of the small cave that held freshwater. It saved Matthew from having to bring it in with a waterskin. 

Matthew sometimes joined him on the nets, not that they both fit, but they would curl under the one blanket and Will would spend the time trying to help warm Matthew up. They often spent the night that way, holding each other. He found as soon as Matthew sang to him he would slip into sleep.

He was getting used to the strange way that Matthew was, always watching him and very eager to please whenever Will asked for the smallest thing. It was endearing his almost childish excitement at the smallest things and the way he always asked Will to tell him about his life in the city. Although Matthew obviously had no wants to go there himself, he seemed to want to know everything about Will.

Will imagined Matthew must have been terribly lonely before he came and he understood that feeling. When he did heal be could never return to the town he came from under treat of death. He would never be able to see his favourite fish monger Beverly or play with the street dogs that he always left scraps out for. It made him feel closer to Matthew, although he assumed it was deformity that kept Matthew from returning to the city, they were both outcasts. 

He still hid his legs and Will so far had kept himself from asking what happened, if Matthew wasn’t willing to share he didn’t really want to anger him while he was still under his care. 

Sometimes he tried to feel it by throwing his leg over his lower body when they were curled up for warmth, and he could feel that whatever was under there was nothing like legs should feel like. He would feel little flutters and twitches that he wondered weren’t some sort of horrible muscle spasms from the damage that was done to him. 

He felt it even now as Matthew started to warm up in his embrace under the blankets. Will’s hands ran over his side were he felt the careful scarring that he had missed before. There were two designs that flanked his abs, both of them so carefully done, although he was not able to fully understand the patterns. 

“Are you awake?”

Matthew sat up as soon as he heard Will speak and his hand slipped down to the top of the blanket that Matthew always kept tied on. 

“Yes, are you hungry?”

Will smiled, they had ate not long ago, but with his lack of movement he rarely felt hunger like he used to. 

“No, I was wondering if I could leave the cave for a while and catch a little bit of sunlight. I don’t remember getting in here. I don’t really want to drown trying to get out.” 

Will over explained, wanting Matthew to know that it wasn’t his hospitality that he wanted to leave behind. 

He waited while Matthew seemed to think it over; he was used to the way he was, pausing before he spoke so that his words were well planned. He never fumbled over his words even with his sharp teeth.

“Let me check.”

Will didn’t even think twice as his shirt was lifted, and Matthew started to feel over the wound. His fingers were gentle and cold, and Will found himself gasping at the first touch. They were laying so close he could see the way Matthew’s eyelashes fluttered at his noise. 

Matthew kept running his hands over his stomach, his fingers splaying out as he leaned forward. Will didn’t stop him and even tilted up his head to meet Matthew’s lips in a soft kiss. He felt the loneliness echo is his own chest, and he opened his lips to Matthew’s seeking tongue.

The taste of the sea strong on Matthew’s tongue. It reminded him of the flavour of sea urchins, something that he would have to adjust to.

He felt the flutter under the blanket again and he broke the kiss. 

“Is that painful?”

Will asked as he pressed against one of the fluttering areas under the cloth.

Matthew showed his teeth and let out a long huff of air that Will understood was his laugh. Sometimes he made noises closer to a normal laugh, but they were far and few between. 

“Not at all.”

Will managed to get up the courage, if he was going to ask now would be a good time to slip it in. 

“I don’t mind, but what happened to you?” 

Matthew tilted his head and blinked slowly before answering.

“I was born this way.”

Right away Will began to apologise, only to be cut off. 

“If you would like I think you would be well enough to leave tomorrow. I could take you out tomorrow morning.”

Will relaxed into the net, moving his hand up to touch his scars again; Matthew didn’t make a move to kiss him again. His gaze however was glued to Will in a way that made him smile. Maybe it wouldn’t be so lonely here after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew was excited to take Will out for the day, he was going to have to hide his tail, which would hamper his swimming, but that did not dampen his spirit. Not after the kiss they shared the day before. Bringing him to the island he would not have to worry about him for the day and would be able to swim free for a while.

Will had pressed against him in his sleep, and Matthew felt like his chest was going to explode. He kissed the top of his head a few times, just wanting the contact. Matthew didn’t go back into the water overnight for the first time ever. He stayed still waiting for the first movement from Will, he wasn’t sure how long he waited before Will started to move beside him. 

“Are you ready?” 

Will fumbled around in the clumsy way that he did when he first woke. It took him a while before he responded, Will took his time sitting up and stretching. 

“How is the water?”

Matthew didn’t understand the questions so he answered as he could. 

“It is safe.”

Will smiled and shook his head, his arm slipping over his waist. There was a moment of hesitation before Will kissed him, not pushing to deepen it yet. Matthew sighed into it, enjoying the lazy feeling of Will’s lips. He couldn’t help the flutter of the smaller fins on the underside of his body. 

He wanted to feel Will’s hands lower, sliding over his scales and pressing into his slit.

This time Will didn’t pull back at the feeling instead he pressed his hands over it, stilling one of them. It was an intimate gesture, and Matthew moaned into the kiss. He wished there was no blanket between them so he could feel Will’s fingers against the delicate fin. 

When Will finally broke the kiss Matthew was flustered at the attention and it took a moment for him to collect his thoughts.

“Would you like to go now?”

Will looked at the sun light glowing from the roof and pulled out of his arms. 

“Please.”

Matthew rolled to the side and started to drag himself back to the water. It didn’t take him very long to get back to the water, he let himself slip under all the way filling his dry gills. It felt smoothing after the night in the air, his skin warm from being next to Will. 

He got lost in the feeling of it around him and he momentarily forgot about Will. Matthew only remembered when the blanket got caught on a rock and he had to carefully unwind it. He resurfaced with a contented feeling. 

Will was at the edge of the water, his brows drawn down.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course, come in, I will help bring you out. Try to remember the way.”

The concern was clear on Will’s face, but he joined him in the water. Matthew liked the trust Will had when he slipped an arm around his waist and let himself be pulled under. It took longer to exit with the blanket but he had yet to feel Will’s lungs flutter with the need for air so he felt that they were safe when they surfaced. 

Will looked around to get his bearings. 

“Can you bring me to the inlet?”

Matthew nodded before bringing them to where he knew he could get in closest in a small outcropping of rocks. He gave a strong swipe of his tail as he pushed Will up onto it so that he did not have to use his healing abs to pull himself up. 

The sun was warm and the water felt so good he almost slipped under without saying anything to Will. The hunger is his stomach though reminded him that Will needed to be fed as well and he couldn’t just leave him. 

“I will bring you something to eat.”

*

It felt like a while when he returned the second time, the first for food and then the second to be able to swim free. He left the blanket in the cave so that he didn’t have to struggle, and swam to see his tribe. It had been a while since he had returned, but there had been no need for him. The summer was normally trouble free as food was abundant, and the small scratches and cuts could be taken care of by his children. The few that shared his sticky saliva were learning to use it as he did. 

In the winter he would have to spend more time as food was scarce and they had to start to fight for it, but for now he wanted to be with Will. 

Will was already waiting for him, his feet dragging in the water as he sat on the rock. Even in the darkness Will looked good, the day out of the cave had changed his whole manner. Matthew welcomed him by showing his teeth and Will returned it. The expression was starting to become familiar to him, his facial muscles no longer feeling awkward as he used it. 

“I was starting to think you had forgotten about me.” 

“Are you ready to go back?”

Matthew swam to the rock and fitted himself between his legs. Will started to pull back before deciding against it and staying that way, his thighs pressed against Matthew’s torso. 

“I was hoping that you could catch a few fish, I have everything I need on my boat to start a fire. We could have cooked fish for a change.”

Will looked so hopeful that he found himself agreeing. 

“I will be right back, start the fire.”

Before he could leave Matthew felt Will’s hands on him again as Will bent over. The warm press of his lips were welcomed and he didn’t even think that he had left the blankets behind until a hand slipped down his back touching the tops of his scales. 

Will jerked his hand back and his eyebrows drew down.

“What are you wearing?”

Matthew showed his teeth and took that as his chance to leave, slipping downward into the water to avoid responding.


	10. Chapter 10

Will was worried he had said the wrong thing, maybe Matthew’s disability had to do with his skin and the smooth scaly feeling was part of him. He never knew how to take his responses. He started the fire on the beach anyway, knowing that if Matthew didn’t come back he would want it to sleep by. 

The island was fairly small and he had been able to explore it almost fully in just the one day. If he ended up staying here with Matthew it wouldn’t be a bad place for them to make a home. It would also be warmer than the cave in the winter. 

Will really didn’t know how Matthew could make it through the winter. The weather was just starting to cool off from summer and he already felt chilled even pressed up against Matthew. 

With the blanket from the cave it would be a start, he could see if Matthew had a way to get anything else, if he could Will would be able to make a hammock with the things in his boat. It could be like a real home for them. He understood that they would have to work around Matthew’s disability if they stayed on land, but Will was sure he could make a cloth stretcher if they could get their hands on more cloth, and it would make it easier to bring Matthew from the water to their house. 

Will almost laughed at himself for already thinking of a new home with Matthew.

He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do anymore, the month of Matthew visiting him had been enjoyable, and he felt warm just thinking about the kisses they had shared over the last few days. Matthew may have been strange, but he was kind and Will honestly enjoyed their time together.

He frowned again as he thought about how Matthew had just disappeared and regret sat in his empty stomach. 

Will wasn’t sure how long he watched the fire before he heard his name.

“Will, help.”

There was no urgency in his voice, and when he turned he saw Matthew on the beach he was in the shallow water, the blanket around his waist and something large clutched in his hands. 

He wasted no time, standing up and wading into the water. It only just covered his calves as he got to Matthew and he could get a better look at what was in his hands. 

Will could see that there was a section of net cut off, rope was would around the top to keep the still live fish inside. He almost groaned, Matthew seemed to like eating them while they were still moving and it made his stomach roll. Matthew had agreed to cooked through, so he wasn’t worried about this time.

“How do you want me to help?”

Matthew looked at the fire and at the bag and seemed to take a minute to think it over. Will waited patiently, used to the purposeful way that Matthew though things through.

“Can you hold the fish?”

He held up the net and Will took them, knowing he couldn’t help much more. The scarring flesh over his stomach was still tender and it ached from exploring all day long. 

“Will you be alright?” 

Will asked, wanting to help more. The blanket would help keep him from getting hurt while he dragged himself closer to the fire. There was no way Will could help drag him, not until he healed more.

“I will be fine.”

Matthew started using his arms to pull himself in, and Will watches the muscles flex as he dragged his lower body. He had so little fat on him and Will felt his cheeks heat up in the darkness as he thought about running his hands over his skin.

“I’ll walk with you.”

Matthew made his strange huff, it was obviously a laugh and Will returned a smile tight with worry. In the cave he hardly had to move on land so he didn’t have to struggle as much.

“You can start cooking; it may take me a while.”

Will felt a little guilt as he walked on ahead, he had brought a knife from the boat and it took no time to kill and gut the fish. As he tossed the head back in the water he could almost hear Matthew complaining about wasting the best parts.

He was grinning by the time he set the fish over the fire, his mouth watering at the thought of having cooked fish. The Island had a few plants that would have fruit later in the year, and it made him feel hopeful. 

The food was ready by the time Matthew made it to him and he could see the sweat on his skin.

“Are you alright?”

Will checked again, looking at the blanket and noticing a belt peeking out. He didn’t notice it before but it could have been hidden by the fabric. He wished he could see under it and let Matthew know it was okay. 

“Yes.”

Matthew smiled at him in the way that he did, full of teeth. Will was getting used to it though; it was starting to look like a real smile to him. 

Will could bet his arms were tired and it seemed difficult for him to sit well without sitting back on his hands. So Will made a quick decision to feed Matthew. It also might help Matthew feel comfortable about him.

He dished out all the fish onto a thick leaf he had picked for the purpose earlier, it was hot and hurt his fingers but it was worth it. He moved over to Matthew, leaning on his elbow and setting the food between them. The warmth of the fire was against his back and Matthew was in front of him, it felt right. 

Matthew was watching him intensely as he tested the food again and finally picked up some at the edge which was a little cooler. He brought it up to Matthew’s lips, not noticing how his own mouth opened as Matthew’s did. 

His teeth looked sharp, but Matthew’s lips were as soft as when he had kissed him as Matthew took the food from his fingers. Will felt a sting of need as Matthew carefully sucked every bit from his fingers. 

Matthew didn’t seem as effected as him and he chewed slowly, obviously rolling the taste around on his tongue. It made Will positive that Matthew had never tasted cooked fish before.

Will ate some himself while he waited for Matthew to finish the part he offered him.

“Do you like it?”

He nodded enthusiastically. 

“It’s strange, but good.”

Will thought the description also matched how he felt about Matthew. 

“Here.”

Will picked off another piece, feeding it to him again. 

By the time they were finishing Will couldn’t stop a shiver from running down his back as Matthew licked and sucked at his fingers. He was starting to harden from the feeling, it had been a while since he had taken care of himself and he was just realising what a problem that could be. 

“You don’t need to hide this from me you know.”

Will let his fingers play around the knot that held the blanket around Matthew’s waist. He had accepted that he wouldn’t be able to go home, but if he was going to stay with Matthew he needed to know that he would be trusted. Will had to know that they would be able to start their own life together, or really anything for him to hang onto. Otherwise he needed to get into his boat and find a new home. Away from this place and the people who lived there. 

He knew it would be a while before he was strong enough to make a longer trip, he would need to get enough food to store while he learned the new area. Will didn’t really want to leave; he had adjusted to Matthew and even cared for him. The thought of not seeing his odd smile or feeling his hard body next to him at night wasn’t one he wanted to think on long. 

“Whatever you are hiding under here, I don’t care. You can show me.” 

Matthew opened his mouth and then closed it again and Will could only hope that he wouldn’t hide himself. 

“You can’t tell anyone.”

The statement was soft, and he could hear the worry on the edges of Matthew’s voice. It made Will want to reassure him that he wasn’t going to leave just because of what he saw under there, but he didn’t. 

“I won’t tell.”

It was the best he could come up with. 

Matthew leaned forward to steal a quick kiss before his own hands joined Will’s on the knot. 

His hesitance made Will feel his own nerves acting up, he had already prepared himself, but knowing he was going to see whatever had been hidden from him for months made him worry. 

Matthew was slow and careful as he undid the knot, his fingers working at it in a way that Will wished he could, but when he finished he paused to look up at Will again. Will tried to ease the tension by giving him a soft kiss, and only pulling back when his bottom lip started to swell from how Matthew sucked on it. It seemed to help them both. 

He could see the skin was darker, in the darkness it reminded him of frost bitten skin, but smooth. It was like his eyes couldn’t figure out what he was seeing. He started to reach out before looking at Matthew’s face again. 

“Can I touch it?” 

Matthew urged him on with a look and Will completed the movement. It was soft and smooth. He had touched enough fish to know the feeling. It was scaly. 

“What?”

Will’s eyebrows drew down and opened the blanket up a little further. He felt dizzy as he looked at the two fins on the front, but now that he started he couldn’t stop. Only when Matthew was fully uncovered and he could see the full tail did he stop moving it away. 

He couldn’t move as he looked down at him, he had heard tales, they all had. Seeing Matthew laid out for him was too much. Will felt fear as he thought of the things he had heard of merfolk. The only thing that kept him from leaving was the gentle care that Matthew had shown to him. It set his mind spinning as he though of the other stories he had heard about other creatures and he wondered if they were true as well.

For all the horrible things he had heard of merfolk Matthew had showed him none of them. He had only given Will trust. 

The silence stretched between them, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Will found he didn’t want to go back to the cave that night, but he didn’t know what to say. They were still laying close and his lip still tingled from the kiss they had shared.

Matthew broke the silence.

“You can touch it.”

He repeated back to him and Will tried to hide how his hand was shaking as he ran it down the dark scales. Matthew relaxed almost instantly at the touch, his own hand coming up to cover Will’s as he guided him to one of the smaller fins on his underbelly. 

It wasn’t much, but Will’s unease started to lessen as he touched him. If he could get through this maybe he could get together a rational train of thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew could see that Will was distressed. He had a wild look in his eyes, but Will was still touching him and running his hand over the tail with Matthew’s gentle guidance. He could almost see Will trying to work through it in his mind. 

If he could keep Will with him, he was sure the fear would wear off. Will would see that he hadn’t changed.

He gave Will a glace before leading him to one of the fins on his underside. He couldn’t hold back his gasp as Will wrapped his fingers around it. Matthew had planned for a brushing touch, to show Will his trust, but Will surprised him. It was more than he had expected and he was sure Will had no clue how erotic it was when he gave it a soft tug. The only time another person had touched his fins like was when they were interested in mating, or when a child was playing and accidently caught one.

The low groan in his throat when Will fingered the joint made Will look up at Matthew. He took his hand back. 

“Did that hurt?”

Matthew shook his head and took Will’s hand again, bringing it back to him, encouraging him to touch it.

“It’s been a while since anyone touched them.”

Will kept at it running his hands down his tail until he got to the patch that had gotten skinned while he was saving Will. It had healed well, but there was pink fleshy tissue and only the start of a few dark scales.

As Will inspected it he suddenly felt self-conscious. It had been enough to have Will running his hands all over him but when he touched the healing tissue Matthew had to speak up. 

“It will grow back.”

He could see how Will touched his tail, like it was something else, and not a part of him. Will had been so shy to touch his upper body, but he didn’t have that with his tail. He touched it like he wanted to understand it and Matthew only hoped that would be true. That Will could know him.

“What happened?”

“I skinned it on your boat.”

Will paused and looked up at him, understanding dawning on his face.

“Oh, those were your scales. From when you saved me.”

Matthew could see his shoulders hunch as he got to the last fin on the end up his tail, Will moved back to lay beside him and Will felt himself relax knowing that Will wasn’t going to hurt him. 

Will was shy to touch his upper body again and Matthew didn’t push for a kiss, lying beside him in the warmth and sharing silent company.

“I think I want to stay by the fire tonight.”

Will finally said, and Matthew could feel the distance between them already. He couldn’t let the day end like this. 

“Can I stay with you?”

Even though the heat and dryness would bother his skin Matthew didn’t want to leave and never see Will again.

“Sure, as long as we can use the blanket.” 

Will gestured to the one he was lying on. Now that he didn’t have to worry about Will seeing him, it was much easier to use his tail to move off it so that Will could pull it from under him. Even with the tension between them was thick; Matthew felt better knowing he didn’t have to hide.

The blanket was still damp even though he had been out of the water while Will fed him, and Will pulled it over both of them. It felt good against his skin and Matthew thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad sleeping out of the water again for Will. 

*

Matthew woke up before Will again; sleep slipping away from him as his gills ached. The fire was out, and the blanket had dried while they slept. 

In his sleep Will had curled up to him, one of his legs thrown over his tail. Matthew wrapped his arm around Will in return, letting his hands explore his back and further down. 

Will was different below; Matthew had known that, he had seen them before. He’d even seen a lot of Will while he was healing him, but he’d never had a chance like this. It didn’t even occur to him that Will would consider his body private, but he still didn’t pull away the clothing, he just gently felt down him, trying to get a better picture in his head of how he would look undressed. 

He knew that their lower bodies looked odd, but he was still attracted to Will. The rest of him was perfect. 

Matthew finished as much as he was willing before moving his hand up to his back, resting it over the shirt that now hung on him. 

Matthew didn’t really understand why he bothered to cover himself, especially when the weather was so warm. Although he did seem weak, taking longer to heal and his sensitivity to the weather. 

As he took in a deep breath he could feel the soreness in his gills and he knew he needed to get back into the water. Except he was too nervous to leave Will, not sure if he would be able to see him again if he did. Matthew shook him gently until his eyelashes started to flutter. 

“Do you want to come home today?”

Matthew tried to ask as gently as he could. 

“Home?” 

Will blinked a few times, his foot sliding over his scales before he jerked it back and struggled into a seated position. 

“You mean the cave?”

“Yes.”

Matthew tried to sit as well, it felt slightly awkward and he had to lean back on his hands. As he sat the blanket slipped off him leaving part of his tail uncovered. 

When he saw it Will started to pull the rest of it off, and this time when he looked he didn’t look scared. 

“It’s beautiful.”

Matthew slipped a hand down to rest on his tail. He had always been proud of his colouring; it came in a deep colour that was almost black. The scales shimmered blues, greens, and purples when the light hit them.

“It’s me.”

Will looked slightly more relaxed this morning, and he actually laughed before his expression fell again, looking conflicted again.

“Sorry, of course.”

Matthew was sure something was strange with how Will was acting, but he didn’t want to leave, even if it hurt being out of the water for so long. If he lost his only chance to be with him because he left, Matthew knew he would regret it.


	12. Chapter 12

Matthew had stayed on the beach all morning. He seemed a little dazed as the day went on, but there was enough fish left over that Matthew didn’t have to return to the water. This time Will had let him feed himself, serving him up on a leaf, but he had stayed close and ate with him.

They hadn’t kissed again since he had seen what Matthew was, but his discomfort was held at bay because of his need for company and the closeness he had felt before he found out. He still remembered the feeling of Matthew’s lips on his fingers as he had fed him the night before. Will couldn’t ignore that he has felt a strong attraction at the time. 

He didn’t want to lose the Matthew who had tried to entertain him while he fished and the one who had taken care of him and pressed gentle kisses against his lips. The problem was that Will was feeling weird when he thought about the tail, it spoke to him of all the rumours he had heard before and now he wasn’t sure what was true. The water no longer was something he was familiar with even though he had lived most of his life there.

Part of his mind knew something was different, he stayed under the water for far too long and his body under the blanket had been firm like it was all one piece.

In the day light it was beautiful, but not all that was beautiful was kind. He wasn’t even sure any more if their bodies were compatible, not that Will would have minded to sticking to using hands and mouths. 

When Matthew seemed a little unresponsive Will had brought him water from the small freshwater spring using his waterskin that he had left on the boat. Will had noticed how he seemed a little better after drinking or how he dripped some of it over his neck when he thought Will wasn’t looking. It quickly became obvious that he wasn’t comfortable being out of the water for so long, but when Will asked if he wanted to return he would shake his head no and say that he just wanted to stay with Will a little longer.

At noon he even stayed when Will left to make small snares over the island so that he could eat something other than fish and seaweed. Even if he didn’t decide to stay here he would need the food for when he traveled. 

Will thought on it a lot as he set the traps, if he should stay and live on the island, never far from his original home, but also never allowed to return.

Leaving wasn’t much better to think about. He didn’t even know how far he would need to go, people were sparse in this part of the country and he could be on the water for over a week. Will didn’t know if he would be able to afford wherever he ended up or if he would be allowed to go to where the fish were plenty or if it would end up like this again. 

He knew better than to think that leaving Matthew behind meant that he would be far from his people, now that he knew he could imagine how they were everywhere, just out of sight. 

Not that he really liked the idea of leaving him behind. 

Will was still muddled when he returned, and found that he was disappointed when he didn’t see Matthew shimmering on the beach. The space beside the fire was empty.

It wasn’t until he got closer than he saw that he was still there, half way to the water with the blanket mostly pulled over him.

His tail was peeking out at the end, and he looked to be sleeping. 

The walk to his side he thought about what he would say, and his rumbling stomach decided him. He would ask Matthew to catch them fish and they could go from there.

Will smiled when stopped beside him; Matthew seemed like the same person he had slept beside. His lips slightly open to show just a little teeth and the tension in his face gone.

When he moved to wake him there was still hesitation, it wasn’t like his tail could be forgotten, but Will would at least try to look past it. Matthew had hurt himself saving Will’s life; he knew that he was safe with him even if he knew nothing else about Matthew. 

He kneeled by Matthew’s head brushing his hand over his shoulder and finding him startled with how hot his skin was. 

Will had adjusted to the damp cool feeling of Matthew’s skin, but this was different it felt dry and warm almost like his own. 

“Matthew, wake up.”

He had missed lunch, and Will knew he still depended on Matthew. He couldn’t push his boat back into the water, not with his wound still healing. If he wanted something it was going to difficult to get it from here. 

Matthew didn’t move, looking completely peaceful on the sand, but when Will shook his shoulder he managed to get a small reaction. The flutter of his eyes. 

“Matthew.”

He said again trying to roll him over as much as he could. At that Matthew gave a small movement of his tail and struggled to sit up. Matthew seemed to be waking up, but he was sluggish and confused like before. 

“Will, you came back.”

His words were slurred and it sounded like he was drunk. Will remembered enough about the morning to put together that he needed water. 

“What are you still doing here?” 

His voice came out sharper than he intended with the worry, but he forced himself to leave his side and get his water skin, bringing it to Matthew to drink from. 

“I wanted to wait for you.”

As he watched Matthew lifted it to his lips, but he didn’t really drink it. Will saw it pass his lips and then leak out the side of his neck. 

He had never noticed the gills before but they were pale and gaping, he knew enough about fish to know it wasn’t healthy.

Will could see how distracted Matthew seemed and he knew there was no way he could drag him to the water if he needed it. Not without tearing his stomach open again.

“You are a little warm, why don’t we go for a swim?”

Matthew started to lay down again, his hands giving way so at the end he flopped face first into it. He didn’t even seem to care. Will wondered if he could breathe properly or he was dehydrated.

Will hadn’t thought that it was terribly hot out, or that Matthew would be affected from being out of the water for a full day, but he didn’t even think as he started to try and help. 

He started by taking the blanket off him and wetting it in the water before bringing it back to lay over him. Matthew jerked at first, but he accepted it. It was only then that he went and filled his waterskin with salt water from the sea, bringing it back and pouring it over the gills. It took a few trips before he started to notice that Matthew was perking up. He started to give Will a dazed smile before Will snapped at him.

“You’re drying out; if you get back in the water quick I’ll wait for you in the morning.”

He hadn’t thought he would have been so worried but it was only as Matthew started to drag himself back to the water that he was able to take a full breath.

He walked beside him, feeling guilty as he watched him struggle. The night before he hadn’t realised how long it took Matthew to cross the beach. It seemed painful now. Each slow movement, the way his arms shook as he dragged himself. 

Sometimes Will would bring him more water, not wanting to leave his side too long. When the waves started to wash over his feet he felt the muscles in his shoulders start to relax. 

Matthew still seemed too dazed to talk and when he got in deep enough he slipped underwater, only the fin that trailed down most of his back showed until it disappeared under the water too. 

Will was hungry, but he doubted Matthew would be back that night. He would have to pick the bones of the left overs and fill his belly up with water until his traps has a chance to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Matthew felt dry most the night; with the fire burning next to them continuously. He hadn’t intended to stay so long, but the worry over telling Will had kept him there. It wasn’t until noon had passed that his head had started aching, that he started to try to get back to the water. Matthew quickly discovered that he was too dizzy from dehydration to continue. He had intended to just rest, but when Will came his whole head ached to try and remember what he should be doing. 

The cold water had helped and only once he was fully under did he start to feel like himself. His head hurt and his stomach turned even though he was hungry. More than that Matthew felt embarrassed that he had let himself become so dehydrated that he had needed the help. He knew better, he knew how dangerous it could be. It was why he stayed to the shade when he left the water. 

His whole body was aching as he flushed the waters through his gills, but the worry had abated. Will had tried to help him. Maybe seeing his tail wasn’t the end for them. More than that though, he felt embarrassed but hopeful.

Matthew took the time to hydrate himself, filtering water through his body until the ache in his head lessened. He was so worn out he only stopped to catch food before returning into a hollow in the cave that the water had worn out. It was where he slept under the water and he started to doze before he had even finished his meal. 

*

He became conscious of the water moving around him first. It was soothing, but it didn’t have the warmth of waking up to Will’s arms. The lack was felt. Matthew’s short memory was filled with the feeling of Will’s body next to him and the sound of his voice. 

He felt good this morning, more like himself than the day before. The throbbing in his head was gone and his skin had cooled to feel comfortable on him again.

Matthew was drawn back to the beach. Thoughts of Will on his mind as he started to move through the water. Eating was mindless, he didn’t even taste the fish as the bones crunched under his teeth. He found himself wondering if Will had ate, and catching extra for him as well. 

He only had his hands and the knife on his belt, so Matthew stuck with only one large one, eating the head himself because he knew that Will would waste it. 

His nerves were jumping as he brought his gift, worrying that Will’s boat would be gone and he would never see him. 

Because of that he waited until he arrived at the outcropping of rocks, that he had brought will to the first day, before surfacing. Delight sparked through him as he caught sight on Will and called out to him.

Will walked carefully towards him, but he could see his teeth and he knew enough to know that was a good sign. 

When he came within speaking distance Matthew put the fish up into the rock to show him. 

“I thought you might be hungry.”

He offered almost shyly, watching for any change in Will’s expression to tell him if he was welcome. 

“Thank you, I’m starving.”

Will sat on the rock letting his feet dangle in the water and Matthew moved between them. He expected to be pushed away but he felt Will’s foot caress his side and still. 

As Will started to pick up the fish and open it up, eating the pink flesh Matthew watched him. He was excited as he took a few pieces that Will presented to his mouth. The taste was good, but the feeling of Will accepting him was much better.

“Do you want to come home?”

He asked again, hoping that Will would want to lay with him in the cave. Matthew craved the feeling of his soft lips and the scrape of his beard again his chin. 

Will chewed the fish in his mouth, waiting to swallow before answering. 

“I would like that.”

The rest of the time Matthew was happy to let him eat in silence, excited to know that Will was coming back with him. He left his place between his legs and started to play while he waited. Now that he didn’t have to hide he had fun entertaining Will as he ate. He swam as fast as he could to give him a show, bursting out of the water in a graceful arc. Curving his fins enough that they splashed water before he dipped under again. It helped him work out some of his excitement, and also allowed him to do a proper showing for Will. As he had learned to do when he had found a mate. 

His sides were heaving by the time he finished and Will had long finished his meal, but he had not moved. 

“Did you like it?”

Matthew asked, looking hopefully at Will as he waited for a response. 

“Beautiful.” 

Will’s voice was lulled, but the words reached his ears and he swam over pushing between his legs again. This time he braced his hands on either side of Will’s open knees and pulled himself out of the water high enough that if Will leaned into it he could kiss him. 

Will met him, his lips were warm, but it was a chaste kiss, finishing too soon.

“Why don’t you take me home? I wouldn’t mind a mid-day nap.”

“Of course.”

Matthew gave Will room to slide down into the water and he kept his arm around him as he swam them to the entrance. He could feel Will breathing deep against his chest and the small nod to show he was ready to go under. 

Matthew loved the trust that Will had to show him. He held on tight, but even when Matthew took a little longer just to be able to hold him Will didn’t let go even when his lungs fluttered. There was a deep gasp when they came up but Will didn’t ask, he only grabbed the ledge and with Matthew’s help pulled himself up. 

It took little effort for Matthew to join him, the cave was fairly small and it only took a few easy rolls to bump into the nest of nets that Will was standing beside. He could see him looking over at him a few times before he spoke.

“I don’t want to wet the blanket more than we have to, would you mind if I stripped? Just to sleep?”

The blanket was long dry, and he knew it was warmer that way. He had learned that the night he spent on the beach. 

“That is fine.”

It seemed unnatural for Will to be wearing anything on his frame as it was. Will kept his back turned so the two round cheeks were presented to him, and he could see where his legs joined. He didn’t see much more, but Matthew caught glimpses of his body the parts dangling from the front. 

As soon as he finished Will settled into the net and pulled the blanket over him. 

“Join me?”

Will sounded nervous, but Matthew didn’t have to be asked again, he shifted to fit beside Will. His warm skin against his own body felt good. Will took a while before he rolled over to face him. A leg slipped over his tail, and Will fitted into his side. 

It felt like before, with Will curled up against him. A mid-day nap didn’t sound so bad with Will beside him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago I decided my merfolk had children similar to how seahorses do, but enough of that and onto the smut.

Will woke slowly, he felt warm and comfortable. Normally he overheated when he slept but having Matthew cool at his side felt wonderful. 

Matthew was already awake, looking sleepy and cheerful. Will leaned forward and gave him a kiss like he would have before he found out. When he finished he nuzzled Matthew carefully, licking over his lips.

Thoughts of leaving drifted further away and his reason to stay’s big green eyes were watching him.

Will had curled over Matthew further in his sleep and a hand was resting near the dip in his back. Will let it slide lower and feel where the scales started. He could also feel the start of the fin that ran down his back.

The fin had looked delicate the day before, but Will as he touched he could feel it was firm. On the underside leading from his pelvis were two smaller fins that wiggles as he ran his hand over the flesh, it was like nothing Will had ever seen before. 

“Is this okay?”

The fins wiggled again and he stopped touching him, unsure if that was a sign to stop. 

“It feels good.”

The merman looked at him with his large green eyes, wiggling the fins a third time, and Will realised they were in invitation. 

He let his hand rest on the tail against, careful to run his fingers down over the scales. He pushed the blanket back so that he could see him. Will noticed the bare patch on him and touched the new small scales coming in carefully. He was careful to not to touch too hard, but he didn’t stop touching him. There was a happy sigh from Matthew, and Will smiled as the fins beat against his arm. Will could feel the strength in them and he was glad that he was not using full force.

It was a wonderful thing to see, since he had been in the cave the world didn’t seem real. The creature beside him seemed like it fit in this reality. 

It was only then that he noticed the slit that was gaping open just under where the scales met flesh. When he ran his finger over the slit he felt how much smaller and softer they were where the slit was. 

Will paused realising how private this probably was. Even though he had known the tail was part of Matthew it almost seemed like something covering him. His mind hadn’t really grasped everything until his fingers ran over the edge of the slit. 

“I don’t mind.”

Matthew’s voice was hushed and Will hoped the dark hid the heat that rose to his neck as he carefully pressed a finger inside, feeling the soft wet skin inside. Will felt the sparks of arousal coming to him as he explored the opening. 

“What is this?”

Will knew the basics about fish, but Matthew wasn’t just a fish. Although Matthew was obviously enjoying the feeling of his fingers. Will didn’t mind, he liked the feeling of him wrapped around his fingers. He wondered how good it would feel to press inside him, if he would even fit.

“My brood pouch.”

Will blinked, feeling like he was no closer to understanding. When he didn’t say anything Matthew spoke again. 

“Some maids have something similar to the flap you have, but theirs retracts into their bodies. They use it to insert the eggs so I can fertilise them and carry them.”

It was strange, and foreign, but everything about him was. He took a few moments before he quietly asked.

“Does this feel good?”

“Yes.” 

Will was glad about the affirmation, pressing his lips to Matthew as he moved his fingers inside him. Matthew opened his mouth happily and he found he had adjusted to the taste, with all the raw seafood he had tasted the urchin flavour was no longer overwhelming.

It took Will a while to figure out where Matthew really liked it, although Matthew seemed to be sensitive all over. 

He was trying to ignore the way it was making him feel, or that he was already half hard. 

Matthew let out a quiet little moan into the kiss, and the side fins started to still. Since Matthew didn’t seem like he wanted him to quit he kept exploring the interesting body, feeling the ridges inside of him. The thought of them rubbing against his cock was making the blood rush downward and he wondered how far Matthew wanted to go. 

Matthew’s hand started to touch him in return, roaming down his side before roaming between his legs. 

He was sure the creature was feeling the same confusion at his body parts. As soon as the webbed hand found him Matthew pulled back from the kiss. 

“It’s changing.”

The words were said with awe.

Will hummed in agreement glad that Matthew was being careful as he stroked his hand over him. He was finishing hardening in his fingers, and Matthew seemed delighted by that. 

Matthew started to fumble at him, fingering his cock like he had never seem one before. Will let him for a little while before slipping his fingers out of Matthew’s slit to show him how to touch it. They were still wet from being inside him and Matthew’s hands were clumsy and unsure, but it was quickly obvious that he was excited. 

He still felt the heady drunkenness of need. 

“I want to feel inside you.”

He wasn’t sure if he would fit, or if the request was a good idea, and yet the words had found their way to his lips. 

“Yes.”

It was the first time that Will heard Matthew lisp out his words, his excitement taking away from the purposeful way he spoke. 

Will kissed him again as a distraction for his own raw nerves as he pressed the tip between the scales, feeling them caress him as he slid inside.

Matthew’s body temperature was lower, and it felt good to feel the wet ridges of his inside as he took him. Will wasn’t sure they were fully compatible so he tried to push into him slowly. He could feel Matthew’s body make room for him and he was reassured that he wasn’t hurting him by the noises he made. It was only when he was fully inside the merman that Will let out a full breath, knowing that he wasn’t going to damage him if they continued. He wasn’t going to be able to be rough, his wound still sore.

He ran his hand over Matthew’s muscled sides moving to his back to help him move into him.

Will started with the slow rocking of his hips, and after only a few thrusts he heard Matthew’s breath catch and the rush of fluid around his cock. He broke the kiss to make sure he was okay, but the happy flutter of his eyelids spoke of his enjoyment. Will stilled for the moment.

“This alright?”

Will’s need for vocal affirmation was stronger than his need for pleasure.

“Perfect.”

He started his slow thrusts again, knowing that he wasn’t going to last long, between the ridges, the tightness, and how long it had been since the last time, Will already felt like he was on the brink.

Will wished he could be better their first time, last a little longer, but his release found him and he let go deep inside of Matthew. 

Matthew’s hand came up from his back to hold Will tight to him, and Will found himself throwing a leg over Matthew. He didn’t need to pull out, and he reveled in the feeling. 

They hadn’t talked about where this was going, or if Matthew wanted him to stay. In the relaxations from his orgasm it was easy to broach the subject. 

“I was thinking of building a house on the island for the winter.” 

Matthew’s flash of teeth held adoration he hadn’t seen in a while. 

“You want to stay?”

“I was thinking about it, at least for this year. I would need help, I won’t really have that much time to prepare.”

“I will help with anything that I am able.”

Matthew promised, grabbing the blanket from behind Will and pulling it over them again. Matthew seemed as unwilling to move as Will was.


	15. Chapter 15

Matthew couldn’t stop smiling as he searched through the wreckage. He was looking for the best gifts, things that Will had mentioned since he started talking about his new home. He had asked his tribe to look for human ships and when this one had gone down in the first storm of the season. It was almost perfect timing.

The items were yet to be harshly effected by the water, even though some had been broken as it sunk. There was bowls and knives the he had collected were almost small nets worth, he had even gotten the beige sticks that Will claimed would hold fires. 

The clothing that he collected wasn’t always in the best shape. He often had difficulty taking it off the bodies, as hardly any had a second pair. Blankets were lacking, but there would be enough that only one person like Will would be bundled in warmth for the winter. Matthew knew he would have to make a second trip for more than the one, as his netted bag was full before he even got far enough to take them. 

It was at the edge of his people’s territory, it took a long time to get here. So he would have to make a second trip on another day. Will might be interested in the cargo, and he really wanted to give Will all the reasons to stay.

The swim back took longer now that he was loaded down with items, but he was getting used to swimming with something in his arms. 

Normally it was Will’s body, held in his arms, as Will wasn’t a strong swimmer so after a short time he would need help, but it was helping with his muscles. Building them up as they healed. Although it felt like forever, Will often claimed that he could not believe how fast he was healing. That he has not expected to be able to start building his house before the winter.

Instead now he had almost finished the small place he was working on. He had talked about building onto it the next year, but for now he was looking for a warm place to stay when it truly got cold. Will had spent the last month on the island making a home for himself. In the mornings Matthew would bring him enough to eat and a little extra to dry and they would eat together and Will sometimes joined him for a swim, but now that it was getting colder Will often encouraged him to come on land. 

After the first few struggles to get Matthew onto the beach they had circled the island together. Finding a spot that was easy to reach from both sea and land and the nearby cliff hung over it enough that it never got wet. It was only just out of the water in high tide so he didn’t have to struggle to pull himself on land and Will could easily get there on foot. 

They had made it their own little place to meet, Matthew had given him seaweed to dry and Will had made a little bed of it, after the first week Matthew had brought the blanket and nets out of the cave since he never really used them now that Will never stayed there. Will had used it to add warmth to their nest instead of taking them to his house that Matthew knew he had started on. It was little more than rough shelter at the point, or at least that was what Will claimed. 

When the night was warm they would stay there all night, and when it wasn’t in the morning they would share cooked fish that Will brought from his house.

Breakfast normally led to more, Matthew was surprised and pleased at Will’s hunger to touch him. Penetrative sex was normally reserved for breeding, but Matthew found that he loved that this time it didn’t have to be. He didn’t remember much about the last times, when he had carried his children, but it felt fantastic with Will. 

After they lazily lay there, curled in each other’s arms discussing their plans for the day even if it didn’t include the other person. Will told him all about the building he was making. Even though Matthew didn’t understand a lot of the terms he was interested in anything Will was doing. 

Matthew enjoyed their time together, Will normally throwing a leg over his tail to prolong their time joined. Although he wished he could share more of Will’s world, he was happy with the one they created together that overlapped. 

It took a while for him to bring his gifts back to their shared nest. Will was already there, sitting on the nets. Matthew watched him form under the water for a while, he was lighted from the cleared skies. Bright from where the storms had cleared the air. Matthew finally come up, gripping the ledge and bringing up his bag to show off his prizes.

“The storm brought gifts.”

Will’s face lit up and he bent down and took them from him, pulling it to the side and starting to look through it immediately. 

“This is wonderful!”

Matthew felt pleasure down his spine at Will’s excitement. 

“Thank you.”

Matthew flashed his teeth and started pulling himself out of the water. The normal dryness of their spot had given way to damp in the storm and he looked to Will. He wasn’t going to admit the rest of the cloth that would have to spend the night under the water. Will always seemed to be thankful for any cloth, tomorrow he would be delighted.

“How did you house fare?”

Will finished looking through the bag before he responded. 

“Fine there was hardly a leak.”

Matthew wished he could see it, but he understood that there were some things they would never be able to share. 

“Tell me about it?” Matthew asked as he started to settle into the nets, waiting for Will to come to his side. 

Just as expected, after a second look through the net, Will laid beside him, pressing his warm body to him. 

“There isn’t much to tell.”

“I still want to hear everything.”


	16. Chapter 16

Will had never planned on spending more than a year here, but then he also had never thought he would spend every morning curled up with something less than human. 

It had been almost three years before he managed to get the material to make a trough for his house, adding on a second part so he could pull Matthew up to his house in a cloth gurney he made and he could spend time there. The merman had childlike excitement at seeing his home, but it was enough work that it only happened every fortnight. 

It was five years past that when he built a second home closer to the ocean, and with Matthew’s help dug a channel that ran next to it. 

After that Matthew spent every night in his bed. 

Will had never been one for completely solitude although he did enjoy his time alone, so he happy to meet the family that Matthew started to bring by. Even if he was surprised to find a few of the younger ones where Matthew’s children. 

Matthew had never taken another brood after he had arrived, choosing only to be with his human mate. His face still glowing with the excitement and interest that he had the first time they kissed. 

Even when Will started to get old enough that he could no longer help Matthew to his bed he never regretted the choices he made, or that the one winter he had planned on spending had turned into a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way more fun than I expected, I have really had fun doing the research on this. I am picking and choosing as I go what parts of the mermaid myths I want to put in it. 
> 
> The warning tags are for things that happen, I don't want to forget to put it up later.
> 
> For kpopowl.tumblr.com on the prompt "could you do some form of creature!au brownham?"


End file.
